


The Secret Passage

by sanyflame



Series: Death and The Magician [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reunion, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyflame/pseuds/sanyflame
Summary: After Adamant Anders and Dahlia finally come together and have a passion fueled night.





	The Secret Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Beware this is a NSFW Smut one shot. 
> 
> ART by the amazing Savbakk at the end

It was a clear night, the soft sound of the wind whistling through the eaves could be faintly heard. It was bitter cold outside but Dahlia liked to keep the balcony doors open. There was a roaring fire going strong in the hearth so it felt warm and comfortable inside.

She indulged in a bath before slipped her nightgown, Adamant had been trying, on many levels, so she took this opportunity to try and relax. She left the small side room that served as her washroom. The room was lit by the moonlight, entering through the open balcony, and casting dark cool shadows in the room. A warm light flickered by the fireplace. She walked towards it, crouched down and adjusted the logs.

She stopped, suddenly realising she was not alone. She got up, turned and saw the outline of his feathery coat and wisps of blonde hair illuminated by the moonlight. She couldn’t see his face, obscured by a shadow but she knew he was looking at her. She closed her eyes, dug her fingertips in her palms and took a deep breath, her eyes watering with emotion. “Is this real? Is he here?" she thought. She opened her eyes and he was still there. The shadows had moved and she could see him better now.

“Hi…” she said after some silence.

He smiled and looked down at the floor before starting to slowly walk between the bed and the corner desk.

“Leliana changed my rooms. I’m bunking with Varric now, in a lovely spacious room overlooking the gardens. Varric is quite happy with this change, there’s a huge writing desk in the room”. He stopped by her desk looking at the big bookcase against the wall. “There's a bookcase just like this there. Move it to the side and there’s a passage to the lower level kitchens. A side passage leads to the hallway at the bottom underneath here. Leliana just shrugged and told me “it might be useful” whilst showing me how it works." He said with a tentative laugh.

“My spymaster is a very practical person,” said Dahlia whilst picturing Leliana nudging the events that were unfolding.

Silence fell in the room. Dahlia bit her lip, unsure of what she should do whilst fully knowing what she wanted to do. Ever since Anders came back into her life all those months ago she had hoped and wished that he still wanted her like she was sure she wanted him. 11 years apart did not dampen the love she had for him. She was full of doubt though. She remembered the kiss they shared in Crestwood, full of emotion, affection, then desire and hunger. It was everything, she was sure, but Anders apologized after and said "NO! Don’t kiss me again." Yet here he was in her room at night.

He sat on the bed and looked at her, uncertainty crossing in his eyes, he shook his head slightly and went to get up.

“I’m sorry, maybe I should not have come….."

"Stop!!" Dahlia interjected loudly whilst moving towards him. "Stay," she said looking at him nervously.

She looked down, blushing, suddenly embarrassed at her panicked tone.  
“I mean, if you want to," she looked him in the eyes, “I would really like you to stay." He was looking at her and she slowly bridged the space between them without looking away. “Stay,” she repeated in a soft pleading.

She leaned her face to his forehead and closed her eyes. Her heart was throbbing wildly, she felt like she would disintegrate at any moment. She felt his hand on her cheek, slowly wiping a rolling tear that had escaped her eyes. He moved his face gently and kissed her. Just a slight touch of the lips, warm and sweet. He continued with small pecks on her lips, gently, almost imperceptible. But she could feel them, they each left a lingering burning in her lips. She became overwhelmed with emotion and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is this real? He is here? Is this happening?” she kept thinking. They broke the kissing and looked at each other, Anders suddenly looked away, frowning.

“Are you sure?" He said "Do you really want me? The tainted abomination? "

"Yes. There has never been anyone else I wanted and there will never be. I want you, all of you, as you are," she paused before continuing. "I love you, I love you now as I loved you then, as I loved you all these years, as I know I will always love you"

He had tears in his eyes. Dahlia moved and kissed his tears away. 

“I don’t deserve you. But I want you. I want you so much," he said closing his eyes. "I know a lot has happened but I never forgot about you, I never stopped regretting sending you away. I ...love you. I love you so much."

“Shhh...you’re here now. That’s what matters," she reassured him.

The kiss came suddenly, his mouth crashing against hers with raw emotion. They shared a tight embraced whilst kissing, feeding of the warmth in each other's body. Anders was fully dressed but Dahlia only had a thin nightgown. He could feel the curves of her body pressed against his and began to feel the coil of desire spreading through his belly towards his loins. He coaxed her mouth open and their tongues crashed in a languid and unhurried dance. Dahlia groaned at the feeling and this only maybe matters worse for Anders.  
They slowed the pace of the kiss, exploring each other's mouths with ease and time. Dahlia skin prickled but it wasn’t because of the cold Frostback chill coming through the balcony doors. Her arms were still around his neck and his hands were now moving slowly up and down her back and on her waist. 

After a while, they broke the kiss and both took a deep breath at the same time. This made them laugh. Anders' eyes were dark, cloudy, full of desire. He gently held her by the waist and turned her away from him coaxing her to lean against him with a competent hand on her waist. He stood for a minute or two, looking at her neck. He gently pulled her hair to the side and moved to kiss her shoulder. He started there, peppering kisses and slowly started moving towards the neck. When he reached the place where the neck meets the shoulder, Dahlia groaned and reached back with her free arm to hold him. Anders felt her whole body vibrate and, as she groaned he too groaned whilst pulling her closer to him. She found herself perfectly positioned between his thighs feeling his growing erection against her buttocks. This made her moan again and she wished he wasn’t still clad in all his outerwear. 

He was still tending to her neck, alternating kisses sucking and deep inhales. She felt weak at the knees and he reached to support her. With his other hand, he tentatively started pulling at the nightie until it revealed one of her breasts. His hand moved to touch the perky nipple, alternating between feather touches with his palm and pinches. Dahlia was very aroused by now and could feel the wetness between her legs. When he reached the ear and started kissing and breathing she almost climaxed.

She grew frustrated so turned back towards him, their mouths clashing once more, this time with hunger and urgency. The nightgown fell to the floor and it caused Anders to stop and look her up and down. His eyes were dark, full of desire and want. The kissing resumed, growing in intensity. She started undressing him, taking this feather coat out and tossing it unceremoniously to the side. She wanted to feel him, feel his skin, his warmth. She grabbed hold of his tunic and pulled it up, he helped by removing it in one swift and quick movement, only breaking the kiss for a split second.

She pushed him back onto the bed and jumped to straddle him, feeling his erection straining to be free. She stopped for a moment, bit her lips and pressed herself down slowly but strongly to fully feel him whilst releasing a long guttural moan that could probably be heard in the gardens downstairs. Anders was staring at her, completely enthralled and mesmerized by the vision. There she was, after all these years, naked on top of him, looking as beautiful as when she first woke up in his hut. The moonlight shone off her back and hair, her head was back, her face flushed and her eyes closed. The sight of her alone was near enough to make him come. He knew then what he always known, that he loved her.

He sat up, grabbing her by the waist and quickly flipped her so she was now with her back on the bed. He planted a kiss on her lips and slowly moved down to kiss her nipples. He sucked and licked alternating between both breasts. She bucked and writhed under him and he held her down with his hand. He kept moving downwards, kissing her belly and then moving towards the soft and sensitive skin on her flank. She jerked up, aware at how close he was getting to her center. He teased her whilst moving across her body worshipping it.

He positioned his head between her legs,pressed her belly down with his palm and moved in to inhale her scent. He stopped to steady himself and regain control before starting languidly kissing her and licking her. She responded by groaning and opening her legs wider. He kept consuming her, alternating kissing with licking her with his hands on her hips keeping her steady. 

She had her hands in a fist around his hair, his bun at been undone releasing his blonde locks. She had felt flooded with emotion and desire for a while and the coiling at her belly kept growing. She started reciting his name, ever so softly “Oh Anders...Anders!” Suddenly, half not expecting it she felt her climax coming. With a loud, guttural moan, she climaxed, pulling at his hair with more strength than she wished.

She leaned back and opened her eyes, half dazed. He was looking at her, flustered with a smile on his face. His hair had come undone and blonde locks now framed his face beautifully. His lips were swollen and shiny from his feast.

“Oh, Anders!" she murmured biting her lip and looking at him with satisfaction plastered across her face.

“I’m not finished with you." He said as his smile turned wicked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Anders comment about being a tainted abomination is half self-deprecating, half in jest). He is insecure at this moment and this is how it comes out. Dahlia is totally cool with Justice, not so much the taint threat but that will be addressed some other time...maybe)  
> There might be a part 2 to it, unsure at the moment.


End file.
